Anglerfish Platoon
by Generalfeldmarschall Eroge
Summary: This is the story of Captain Nishizumi and her Valkryie Platoon, the Anglerfish Platoon as they strive to survive this Honkai-infested world as Valkryies under Schicksal. What future awaits these otherworlders reincarnated to a world unlike their previous one?
1. Chapter 1- Flint and Steel

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please do tell me if I make any mistakes. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Ugh... my head hurts... Where... am I?"

Feeling the ground around her, a young little girl opens her eyes slowly as the smell of charred fleshed and smoke enter her nose

Wait, charred flesh and smoke?

Recognizing these otherwordly foreign stenches, she opened her eyes like a scalded cat.

The first thing she saw was a hand. A hand underneath a pile of rubble in a pool of dark red. It wasn't just any hand. On the ring finger of the hand rests a diamond with a familiar gold band attached to it.

Recognizing whose hand it was, she crawled slowly through the concrete ground, staining her clothes with brown and red in the process.

As she made her way to it, tears started flowing from eyes.

Clasping the hand with her own, she croaked hoarsely as she started sniffling a bit.

"Momma? *sniff* are you *sniff* alright?"

Her question was only met with silence as the blood reached her up to the end of her shirt.

If her mom's dead, where is everyone else?

Despite fearing that she already knew the answer to her question, she slowly lifted her body, using her arms and legs to support her weight.

Gazing at her surroundings, she gasped in horror as she beheld the sight around her.

Burning wrecks of rubble and steel, which she recognized were once buildings, surrounded her. Some still remain standing, albeit damaged. Corpses were strewn across everywhere, from the pavement to in between the rubble.

But the most terrifying of all was the things that caused it, the Honkai.

Beasts of white and purple roaming around, causing destruction whereever they go. Pale-skinned zombies blindly walking around, clothed in black and orange or sometimes red, with their weapons on hand.

She fell on her knees, cowering in fear of such terrifying creatures.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hand of her deceased mother slowly turning pale, similar to those zombies she just saw moments ago.

The young girl dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt, gazed silently in confusion as a black and orange scythe materialized in front of the hand.

Recognizing it as the same weapon that some of those zombies were using, she froze in horror as the now-pale hand of her mother grabbed the scythe's handle as the rubble started rising up.

From a distance, an enraged roar echoed across the city, snapping the girl back to her senses.

Trusting her instincts, the young light brown-haired girl got up her feet and began to run in the direction of the enraged roar.

Rising to her full height, a freshly converted Honkai Zombie dressed in orange and black locked her eyes to the little girl, who happened to be the nearest living creature nearby.

Bounding after the little girl, the Honkai Zombie dashed towards her prey.

The little girl on the other hand, dashed straigth to the nearest path clear of Honkai Beasts and Zombies, which happened to be an alleyway.

The little girl silently thought inside of her head about her current objectives

"It seems like the city itself is not safe at the moment. I should probably try to get out of here as soon as possible."

The little girl then took a quick turn to the left as the zombie tried to pounce on her, which the Honkai Zombie did not expect, causing it to overshoot a bit and slam it's scythe to the ground, acting as an anchor to stop the Honkai Zombie from smashing to the ground.

"If I can lose that zombie, I should be at least safe for now"

Thought the little girl as she glanced back to see if the zombie was still pursuing her.

To her horror, she saw the zombie pulling out her scythe from the ground and staring back at her.

As the zombie began to chase for her rabidly, she faced her front and to her surprise, saw that she was gonna end up on the streets once more.

A Honkai Beast suddenly appeared in front of the alley as it slowly walked on it's way two front arms and it's two smaller legs.

It hasn't seem to notice her though.

"No other choice, I just have to hope that it doesn't notice me."

Suddenly, her instincts kicked in and she felt something fast with a sharp edge moving towards her. Instictively, she side-stepped to the left and a large scythe came crashing down the ground.

Had it hit her, it would have sliced through her back like paper.

"How did that thing catch up to me so fast!?"

The sound of the scythe crashing into the ground had also alerted the Honkai Beast on the pavement outside of the alley.

The Beast then roared loudly, forcing the little girl to cover her ears.

The amount of time it took for the Honkai Beast to scream was enough for the Honkai Zombie to recover and slash the litlle girl sideways with her scythe.

Utilizing her small height to her advantage, the little girl ducked and continued running straight to the Honkai Beast.

The Honkai Beast was enraged and used its two stubby front legs to smash through the walls of the two buildings forming the alley, in an attempt to gain some space so that it maybe able to smash her when she gets close, inadvertently send some pieces of concrete down the little girl's direction.

However, the little girl dodged them all as she kept running straight towards the Honkai Beast as it recovers from it's own attack. The Honkai Zombie on the other hand, got hit by the bricks the Honkai Beast sent flying, momentarily stunning it as a brick flew to its head.

By the time the Honkai Zombie came to be, the little girl was already beneath Honkai Beast who then has just recovered from ita earlier attack.

Out of desperation, the Honkai Beast tried to jump and smash the little girl using it's own weight. As it jumped up, the little girl saw its back legs lift from the ground.

Taking this chance, the little girl jumped across the pavement, straight into the asphalt, grinding her forearm and legs against the asphalt, causing pain and some abrasions along her upper thighs and forearm as the Honkai Beast slammed into the pavement.

The shockwave, generated by the Honkai Beast smashing into the pavement sent the little girl tumbling and rolling to the middle of the road. The shockwave also destroyed the walls close to the Honkai Beast on both buildings that were forming the alley, causing parts of the two buildings to collapse as the shockwave had destroyed the support pillars holding those parts of the two buildings apart.

The concrete debris buried the Honkai Beast as it gave out a shrill cry.

Despite being sent flying by the shockwave by some meters, the little girl was still alive, albeit with some broken bones.

Thankfully, her spine was intact but the rest could not be said to the rest of her body. Her right arm was dislocated, which caused her to yelp as she landed on the ground, due to her correcting her stance midair to avoid damaging her neck or spine, the right side of her head is bleeding and her right ribcage is fractured on the side while her right hipbone was shattered. Most of the damge was to the right side of her body as she landed on the ground with the right side of her body.

An intense amount of pain erupted on the right side of her body, causing her to scream in pain as she felt her bones break, fracture and get dislocated.

All of this hasn't gone unnoticed.

The sound of the building collapsing and the cry of the Honkai Beast had caught the attention of the nearby Honkai in the vincinity. In addition to that, her scream had also garnered the attention of some of the Honkai within the nearby street and buildings, even on the air.

The little girl could barely open her eyes due to the intense pain that had caused her to black out moments ago.

"Is this the end for me?" She asked herself as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching rapidly to her position

"I wish I was born somewhere better for once" She lamented as she close her eyes and heard the sound of metal being dragged through the asphalt, followed by the sound of flesh being cut by something fast and sharp.

This was the end of Miho's life.


	2. Chapter 2- Departure From Troy

Author's Note: As I said, my schedule is very irregular, so don't expect any quick updates. Might take me a a month or two to upload. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"It's alright, everything will be fine now. You can rest now. Tommorow, you'll wake up in much safer place, okay?"

* * *

"Oi, wake up. Today's your first day of school."

Tossing her body to the left, a light brown-haired girl dressed in blue pajamas lay on a bed.

She had short hair that reaches only up to her shoulders and was clutching a pecuilar brown bear with both of her hands, one with a black eye and bandages all over certain parts of its body.

"Mhhhhhhhh... Five more minutes..."

"Five more minutes and you won't be able to eat breakfast, Miho."

"Ughhh... What time is it Himeko-sensei."

Checking her watch, the woman named Himeko looked back at Miho, who had now risen from her bed as she rubs her eyes with both of her hands.

The bear was now lying down on her pillow as she planted her feet on the floor, yawning and stretching her arms upwards as she tries wake herself up mentally.

"Six thirty."

"*yawn*Oh dear. I am really sorry, Himeko-sensei. It's just that I'm not used to pulling lots of all-nighters in a month."

"You'll get used to it. After all, you're now a Valkryie just like us and a teacher here at St. Freya."

Opening her light-brown eyes, she saw Himeko's back facing her as she opens the door.

"I'll be waiting at the cafeteria then."

"See you later then, Himeko-sensei."

Waving at her, Miho bid her farewell as she began walking towards the bathroom

"Also, I' m not your sensei anymore, I'm your senpai now, got it?" Himeko said before she closed the door.

In response, Miho shouted, to make sure Himeko will hear her properly.

"Okay, got it!"

As Himeko's footsteps got fainter as she walked away of Miho's room, Miho sighed as she opened the door to the bathroom.

She still was not used to this new world.

"It's been thirteen years since I first met those creatures."Miho contemplated as she took a bath.

"If it wasn't for Theresa, I'd end up as a zombie, just like my mother. Ah... How long has it been since I've last felt the feeling of having a real family. Theresa and Himeko might have been very caring to me, but they just feel like very close friends, if not foster parents, but not a real mother or sister. Bianka and Koume too are nice people but they don't feel like family either and neither does Kay."

After drying her body and wrapping the towel around her chest, Miho exited the bathroom, drying her hair using a another towel.

"My cousin, Maho, tends to be busy most of the time and I barely get to be with her." Miho sighed to herself as she stared a picture frame hanging on the wall.

The picture shows Miho with a curly-haired looking girl with short dark brown hair and silver eyes standing side by side with two more people on the side, all of them were wearing their skin-tight battlesuits.

Miho then looked at it as she pondered if the other two people beside her and Koume are doing fine. Both of them were blonde and had blue eyes but the difference was their hairstyles. That and one of them was Italian and that she was smaller than most of them and the other was a half-American, half-Japanese who was noticebly taller than the rest of them.

"Wonder if Kay and Bianka are doing fine. Bianka must be just as busy as me and Kay... maybe she's partying really hard somewhere."

By then, Miho had stopped drying her hair with the towel and was using a hairblower to dry it as her mind drifted further into deep thought.

"I wonder who will my students be? Principal Theresa said it was gonna be a secret and I should see them myself. Can I teach them properly even? Even then, will they survive to become proper Valkryies, let alone, survive in the frontlines or will they die just like everyone else?"

Dressing herself in her custom battlesuit that doubles as her uniform composed of a pair of gloves, a pair of stockings, a coat, a mini skirt and a turtleneck dress in the inside, Miho then sighed to herself as she affirmed her confidence once more.

"No I musn't doubt my ability at times like this. Koume once told me that I must have confidence in my decisions and never to doubt my own ability, especially in critical situations, for it may become my own downfall. Perhaps it's best that I do not make presumptions about my students and what lies ahead of them."

As she put on a beret with a pink cartoonish anglerfish imprinted to it, Miho then grabbed a belt from a hanger, then buckled it across her waist, over her coat. The belt had a scabbard on the left side while two holsters were located slightly to the back on both sides. Additionally, there was a pouch located at the back of the belt. Miho then proceeded to grab a longsword which was hung perpendicularly on the wall, sheathing it on the scabbard, which perfectly fit it. Miho also grabbed two pistols which hung by the side of the sword, slipping it in the two corresponding holsters located near the rear-end.

Just as Miho turned around to open the door, it was suddenly flung open before she could even reach the doorknob.

Accompanied by the slamming of the door, a loud yet cheerful voice echoed across the room.

"MIHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was her blonde, half-American friend, Kay.

"Eh, K-K-Kay-san!? Wha-What are you doing here?"

Miho stammered as she got bear-hugged to death by Kay.

"I came to pick you up as a fellow teacher!"

Kay proclaimed as she let go off Miho who was now breathing heavily after the devastating bear hug.

"Eh, you're a teacher as well?!"

"Exactly!" Kay exclaimed as she puffed her chest out, which in turn caused her breasts to jiggle a bit.

"What are you waiting for Miho?"

Kay said as she grabbed Miho by the hand and began dragging her off.

"Let's go eat!"

* * *

A few minutes later at the cafeteria...

"So Miho *munch* *munch, what's your plan?"

Kay asked in a muffled voice as she chomped on her black Sasebo Burger.

"*Gulp* The thing is, I haven't thought of how should I teach them."

Miho admitted as she swallowed her food.

"Hmmmmmm... I see."

Kay stroked her chin as she pondered about Miho's answer.

"Ah, I know! Why not hold a sparing match between the students as a warm-up exercise!"

"Anooo... Kay-san, are you sure that's allowed? Besides, what if something goes wrong? wouldn't it be better if they just fought some monsters generated by the system instead?"

"You worry too much, Miho!"

Kay said as she patted Miho's back who sat beside her.

" "It's allowed as long as it works", At least that's how I understood what Teri-Teri said. Besides, you'll be there to interfere just in case things get out of hand. Besides, you're pretty good at reading the situation right, Miho?"

"Yes, but... Hmmmmmm..."

Miho contemplated as she resumed to eat her breakfast.

"She's actually right, my prowess and experience in combat has given me an ability to predict movement to a certain extent. But then, what now? How does pitting another student against another one help them in their fight against the Honkai? Hmmmmmm..."

As Miho contemplated the feasability of such an idea, an old memory came flowing into her consciousness.

"One more time, Miho-senpai."

"Eh, but you're already tired and already beat up! You should rest now."

Miho demanded off her younger blonde opponent.

"I refuse. At some point and time, We'll encounter a Honkai Beast or Zombie that will be as strong as us. It's better I learn how to fight one now than to wait for the day to come when I encounter such."

"I maybe not so bright but nothing beats learning through experience!" roared her blonde, light blue-eyed opponent.

"I'll continue working hard every day until I become strong enough to protect those I want to protect! Even then, I'll continue to work as a hard as I can till I die doing so!"

The girl boasted as she brandished her blade, charging toward Miho's direction.

Miho then smiled to herself as she reminisced her training with the young blonde girl.

How she would try ask her for a spar every afternoon and lose if not end up in a stalemate with her everytime. Ah, such were the days back when she was still a fledgling of a Valkryie.

Miho then turned to face Kay, who was just done eating her black Sasebo Burger, albeit a little compuzzled by her smile.

Miho then said to Kay with an infectious bright smile plastered across her face.

"Kay, I think your idea is brilliant! I'll try it later."

Kay then laughed as she clutched her stomach and spanked Miho on the back.

"Good to hear!"

As Kay sat down on her chair, she turned to ask Miho

"By the way, do you know how to handle students, Miho?"

"Sadly, I don't. Maybe we should ask our seniors."

Just then, as Kay began picking her fries off, two women joined them in their table. It was their old instructor, Himeko, along with the principal, Theresa.

"Mind if I join in, Miho and Kay?" asked Theresa

In a blink of an eye, Kay had already appeared where Theresa was at, snuggling her like a child as she grinded her fist into her head.

"Teri-Teri, You're so cute as always! " Kay exclaimed with a wide grin as Theresa struggled with both her hands on Kay's arm and her legs flailing wildly.

"Aaaahh, stop that Kay, I'm not a kid! Besides, you should be addressing me as Principal or Head Mistress, if not Theresa even if I'm the world's cutest!"

"Eh... but the name sounds cute, just like you, Teri-Teri! Besides, you're the cutest Valkryie in the world I've ever seen!" Kay exclaimed as she gave Theresa a bear hug, suffiocating her between her breasts as she squeezed the ever-living life out of Theresa.

Not minding any of this, Himeko faced Miho and asked her.

" So what were you two talking about earlier before we got here?"

"Ah you see, we were talking about what should we do as new teachers" said Miho as she began to eat her food once more.

"Hoooo... I'd like to hear more that." Himeko said as Kay went flying and crashed into the nearby window

"Mouuuuu, now Teri-Teri is reaaaly mad! _"

Himeko just sighed as she grabbed her drink and put it on her lips while Miho on the other hand, laughed nervously as she stretched her pointing finger to Himeko.

"Himeko senpai, it's against the rules to get intoxicated before classes."

"Tch. Dammit, I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Ahhhh! No alchol for you, Himeko!" Theresa screamed as she swiped the can of beer from Himeko's hand as Kay just returned to her seat.

"So where were we, Miho?" Kay asked as she began to eat her french fries as Theresa scolds Himeko.

Miho then smiled as she looked at Kay and opened her mouth.

* * *

A few minutes later at the hallway...

"Haaaa, thankfully Principal Theresa and Himeko senpai agreed to the idea Kay proposed. Theresa had stopped scolding Himeko senpai when Kay and I were starting to discuss about how should we handle our students. Himeko senpai and Theresa-san gave us some advice of how to handle a class, so it shouldn't be a probem now. Now, I wonder who will my students be?"

Miho pondered as she walked camly across the silent prestigious hallway of St. Freya Academy.

She then suddenly stopped in front of a classroom as she placed her hand on the door knob.

" I guess I'll know once I enter. "

Opening the door slowly, Miho walked silently towards the center of the front row, where she stood, being scanned by the section of the floor that triggers the floating holographic monitor that is usually used by Valkryie Instructors to teach as there was no blackboard. The students were at first, quitely and nervously observing her as she entered. But as soon as her profile as a Schicksal personel, flashed on the screen, the silent, nervous atmosphere thawed.

"No way, an S-rank Valkryie is our teacher!?"

"It's the legendary Far-Eastern Knight! I heard she took down an Emperor-class Honkai all on her own in mainland China."

"Ehhhhh, the Nishizumi-dono of the Far East Branch is our teacher!?"

As Miho stood before the class with a solemn, yet very serene face, she opened her mouth and spoke in a friendly manner.

"My name is Nishizumi Miho, an S-rank Valkryie of Schicksal under the Far East Branch. Nice to metet you all. Starting from today, I will be your instructor in Combat Against the Honkai 1 or C.A.H 1 starting today. Some of you may know me as the" Far Eastern Knight" but starting from today, till the semester ends, I will be only just your sensei and senior."

As soon as Miho had started speaking, the whole class fell into silence as Miho smiled at them while introducing herself.

"With that out of the way, I'd like all of you to introduce yourself to me. You can do it in any way you want, as long as you think it introduces to me to who you are as a person. Let's start with the brown-haired one near the window on the front row."


	3. Chapter 3- Warm-up

"It's just barely been a week since you recovered. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, yes I am,Theresa-san."

"I want to fight the Honkai, for the sake of the people who cannot."

Beaming with determination, a young girl stood before the Valkryie. The Valkryie could only sigh and look at her in the eyes.

"Well then, I best hope you prepare yourself as being a Valkryie is not an easy feat. The path of becoming a Valkryie is filled with hardships. You may even die while trying to become one. Even so, are you prepared to do this?"

"Yes, I've been through hell once, And I'm willing to go back there for the sake of others."

"Yosh, Let's get started then, Miho."

* * *

Surprised that she was called first, the brown-haired girl stood up.

" Ehhhhhh... Anooo... "

Slightly flustered, the brown-haired girl with fluffy hair slowly regained her composture as she introduced herself shyly as she pushed both her index fingers together.

She was like the timid girl in class who doesn't say that much.

" M-M-My name is Akiyama... Yukari, Ni-Nice to meet you, Ni-Nishizumi-dono. I like reading about... mi-military hardware and technology as a past time."

Miho was surprised at what she heard. She first thought that perhaps this girl happened to look like Yukari, but she was mistakened, it truly is Yukari. She even wore a highschool uniform resembling the ones they used in Oorai as her custom-made battlesuit. Miho then hid her surprise as best as she could as she smiled at Yukari. Yukari still seems to be a bit shaken as she sat down.

The student beside Yukari whispered something to her before standing up.

She was blonde and wore a German military cap along with a full WWII German desert corps uniform. An antique-looking googles rested on top of her visor.

"My name is Matsumoto Rika, you can also call me Erwin, after General Johanna Erwin E. Rommel. I love reading about Germany and German military tech, especially WWII tech."

"So this really is Erwin as well. I guess that means that everyone here looks the same as they were back from our world."

Miho contemplated as she kept her eyes close and smiled into Erwin's direction.

As confusing as it may seem to Miho, this world almost seems parallel to her old world in terms of history. That is excluding the fact that Senshadou was never a thing and that some military campaigns were replaced with campaigns against the Honkai. That, and as well as the fact that every male historical or mythical figure she ever heard of has now become a girl. It's strange to see Oda Nobunaga or Guderian and even Einstein as a girl, much less fight against Einstein and Tesla from time to time. But that's for another day to discuss.

The next one to stand up was a white-haired girl with blue eyes, who had her hair divided into to two long braids at the back. Miho had at least heard of her from Theresa.

"My name is Kiana Kalsana! I'm 15 years old and I like Mei-senpai!"

"Ki-Kiana! Th-that's e-emabrassing." shouted a flustered black-haired girl, who happens to be seated beside her.

"She must be the "Mei-senpai" that she was referring to. The 3rd Herrscher of the Nagazora outbreak." Miho thought

"Apologies sensei."said a girl in the second row as she raised her hand.

" This Idiotka, whose IQ is below 30, can only muster her remaining unoccupied brain cells to say her name and her love for subject, Raiden Mei. I advise treating her as an annoyance and disregard anything else she says." said the girl emotionlessly, who Miho identifies as the 3rd survivor of the Nagazora incident, Bronya Zaychik, the Russian exchange student from Siberia.

She seems to be an excpetional hacker and was formerly a part of Anti-Entropy.

A bit suspicious but nevertheless cute in Miho's eyes.

" What was that, you little shrimp!?" screamed Kiana as she turned her face to Bronya's direction.

"I'll beat you 1 v.1 on HOMU-Kombat so bad, you'll take back your words for insulting a Kaslana like me!"

"The Bronya is 100% positive that she will beat subject Kiana without a single hit point loss."

As much as Miho wanted to enjoy listening to the way Bronya speaks, she had to stop those two from fighting any further.

Taking a step forward, Miho opened her eyes as she approached Kiana. She placed her hand gently on the white-haired Kaslana's shoulder before Kiana could utter another word.

Miho then turned to face Bronya and said in a soft tone.

"That's enough, both of you. You're disrupting class."

The two suddenly fell silent for a moment as they looked into their sensei's face.

Bronya was the first to recover, immediately bowing her head sligthly.

"The Bronya would like to apologize to subject Nishizumi-sensei."

She was then followed by Kiana who looked away as she scratched her head.

"Gomenasai, sensei..."

Miho then slowly let go of Kiana's shoulder as she silently walked back to her original position

"Continue on" Miho muttered as she quietly paced around in the front.

One by one, the whole class introduced themselves in a mostly similar pattern to the firster ones. All in all, they make up about twenty students, forming about five Valkryie squads with at least five Valkryie instructors, including her.

Miho recognized all of those who came from her previous world. Namely all of the Hippo Team, the whole Anglerfish Team, and Saunder's Alisa, Naomi and the girl with a helmet on.

It wasn't just people from Saunders and Oorai who got reincarnated into this world. Almost every other school that did Senshadou was here. But not all of them became Valkryies, such as Anzio, who started a very famous restaurant chain.

She gazed at Yukari silently who was now talking with Erwin in hushed tones. A lot of the students were now talking to among themselves as the last few students introduced themselves

"...Saemonza, 15 years old..."

" "The Valkryie Squad you are assigned to is in your first class today. Their designation number is 1. Be sure to interact with them during break time!" At least that's what Theresa told me before I left. I wonder how will I approach them."

Miho pondered as she shifted her gaze to the window.

"The skies seemed very clear today. Will it remain like this for the rest of the day, or will it rain?"

Miho couldn't determine as she has not seen nor heard the weather forecast for today. Not like she listens to it either ways.

After the last student had introduced herself, Miho stood still for a moment and took a deep breath.

She can do this, It's gonna work all right as her inner voice told her.

"Everyone, get in your combat battlesuits, we're going out on the school grounds for our first activity."

After everyone was dressed in their battlesuits, they walked down the hallway towards the courtyard behind the school building. As they walked silently, Miho pulled out a tablet from within her coat. On the screen flashed the names of the students. She had been downloading their files and data from the database while she was letting them introduce themselves.

Kiana, wearing her "White Comet" 3rd generation battlesuit, whispered to Mei who has in front of her.

"Mei-senpai, what are we gonna do at the field?"

Mei whispered back without looking at her

"I don't know Kiana. Maybe it's meant to be a surprise."

Just after Mei had stopped, an armoured hand suddenly raised.

"Ano, sensei."

It was Yukari in her battlesuit "Strußtruppen".

"What are we gonna do in the courtyard?"

Miho replied with extreme calmness.

"An exercise."

"Ah, ano, if it's okay to ask..."

Yukari brought her hand down to scratch her cheek as she looked at the side. They were almost close to the courtyard Yukari noticed as she glanced back to Miho.

"What kind of exercise will it be, sensei?"

"A sparring match."

Miho said as she fiddled with the tablet's screen as she turned to face them swiftly.

Raising her head, Miho slightly tilted her head a bit to the right as she asked with utmost sincerity.

"Why is that?"

"Eh!?"

Everyone's reaction was almost the same as they stopped in front of the courtyard.

Miho then turned around and stepped into green grass. The courtyard was a very huge open field that stretched as wide as the school building itself, although it wasn't that big in length.

Miho then tapped the tablet as she announced who would be fighting.

"Yukari-san, Karen-san, step forward."

Two girls then came forward and approached Miho. One of them was Yukari, a friend of hers from her past world and now a B-rank Valkryie under her squad. The other was Karen Abrams, a redhead American B-rank Valkryie under Kay's supervision.

Yukari's Strußtruppen battlesuit composed of a small hoodless cape that reaches up to her waist, a black breast plate that reaches only up to her ribs with a triangular-shaped interlocked segment in the front, ending just above her groin area, a full white body suit underneath the armour, a white mini cape reaching up to her knees, pair of black greaves, a pair of matching black gauntlets and a pair of headphones. The headset had blue glowing edges even on the earmuffs. The same thing can be found on the breastplate lining a white glowing line on both sides, forming a triple layered 'X' with a white glowing crystal in the middle. The knee guard was colored white and the front of the greaves was colored white in the same shape of an HE shell. Yukari's weapons hung by her side on a piece of metal from which her mini cape extends from, which is also where her hidden spauldings are attached to and where the segmented armour ends on. Her weapons composed of a white, spiked kanabo-like weapon divided into two segements with a spike on the end and a white, spiked circular-shaped mace with a white long handle. Miho recognized them as trench maces from the First World War.

Karen Abrams on the other hand, wore her "Incandescent Jungle" 3rd generation battlesuit. She wore a grayish green backless leotard that covers her from the neck all the way to her private part, a pair of stockings that covers her legs just right above the knee of the same color scheme as her leotard, and likewise, a pair of gloves that covers up most of her arm. The middle section of her leotard was semi-transparent, exposing half of both her breasts and her belly, ending just before the groin area. Her stockings also doubles as boots as both her stockings transmissions to shoes with silicon soles taken from Honkai Beasts.

Her weapons, in the form of small retractable blades on the back of her hand connected to a circular disc, started to glow as she stood beside Yukari.

Miho then ordered them as she lowered her tablet.

"Walk ten meters opposite of each other from where you're currently standing on. Don't worry, I'll tell you if you go over ten meters."

As if predicting her mind, Miho assured them both that she can calculate the exact distance they need to go, surprising Karen as she wanted to say that she does not know how to use the metric system, despite being too shy to actually admit it.

Yukari on the other hand, was feeling nervous, being in front of Nishizumi-dono and engaging in her first sparring match.

Miho noticed this as she observed both Yukari and Karen walk towards their desitnation. They were both nervous. Yukari's hand was shaking a bit and her breathing was a bit unsteady while Karen was simply trembling with each step she takes.

Miho then raised her hand as she said out loud

"Stop, that's ten meter already."

Both of them became stiff as a rock the moment theythey heard Miho as everyone in the class stood by and watched. They slowly turned to face each other, bearing a very serious and solemn face.

Some of the students watching had already sat down by the edge of the grass while other's remained standing, too abosrbed by the upcoming fight.

"Nee, Caesar, who do you think will win? Our Guderian or Ms. Abrams?"

Erwin asked as she sat down.

"I personally think Yukari has this in the bag."

Replied Caesar who was still standing.

"It really depends on who the greater warrior is."

Added Saemonza as she stood beside Caesar.

Oryou just nods in response as she places chin on her knee caps as she sat beside Erwin.

"Remember"

Miho shouted asas the two prepped themselves for battle.

"No maiming, No excessive use of force and the match is over once you've dealt enough damage or if you are caught in a position that could have easily killed you."

Pulling out her pistol from her pocket using her free hand, Miho raised the gun in her hand upwards with her finger on the trigger.

"Match, begin!"

* * *

YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THE END BUT IT WAS I, THE AUTHOR!

Author's Note: I'm gonna be busy for a while so for now, the writing of Chapter 4 is gonna be postponed till I'm done with my stuff.

I'll also be improving Karen Abrams description next chapter because I actually draw the characters before I describe them as to give my poor brain an easier time of describing them, hence the immense detail on Yukari's Strußtruppen battlesuit.


End file.
